


Three Days

by julia0214



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julia0214/pseuds/julia0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盾冬夫夫在冰冻前的三天里没羞没躁的啪啪啪生活</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3 Days  
冰冻前的3天

 

欢迎大家阅读【美队三删节片段】系列之二

Day 1

 

“把我冻起来吧。”Bucky坐在床沿上，轻轻的说，声音杂着窗外街道上孩子们的嬉闹声。  
“什么？”正在整理衣物的金发男子身体明显一顿。  
“把我，冻起来。”Bucky说的云淡风轻，语气仿佛在谈论餐后要来点焦糖布丁做甜点。  
Steve感到慌乱，美国队长很少有这种情绪，他总是有条不紊。而此时他皱起了那好看的眉头，惊讶，困惑，不安，恼怒……复杂的情绪涌上心头。  
Bucky笑了，咧开嘴角，他从床上站起来，单手环住那个金发的大个子，埋在他的胸前，“你听清楚了。”  
“不……不，嘿Bucky，这为……”为什么刚相聚就要离别？而Steve并没有来得及说出口，因为Bucky仰起脸吻住了他的唇。  
Bucky的唇干净而温暖，摩挲着Steve的，Steve嘴唇微张，Bucky却没有深入，这是个干燥的吻，安抚大于情欲。  
哦，他就像一个妻子，正在给拎着装有手枪的公文包准备出门的特工丈夫一个goodbye kiss，Steve恍恍惚惚地想，然后意识到这比喻也许并不恰当。  
“Hydra在这里，留下了一些东西。”Bucky偏了偏脑袋，“而我并不知道如何摆脱它，所以，冻起来。”  
“这是一个请求吗？”Steve当然知道那不是。  
“Nope，”Bucky对他眨眨眼，调皮而了然，“三天后，陛下已经同意。”  
哦GOD，当然，冬日战士从不请求。  
但美国队长自有让他请求的方法。

＊

 

这一切是怎么发生的呢？Steve记不清了。  
手里叠好的衣服散落在了地上，乱作一团，然而并没有人注意到。  
明明还是晌午，屋外阳光温暖而干燥，室内却弥漫着潮湿的情欲味道。  
Bucky跪在他的胯下，而他正抓着Bucky的后脑勺，将他按在金色的毛丛间。  
“唔……”Bucky显然是被小小地噎到了一下，但他并没有吐出口中的性器。  
Bucky吊着那双灰绿色的眼睛望着他，七分探寻，三分勾引，既纯情，又淫荡。这形容可真是下流，Steve心里那个12岁的布鲁克林小男孩如此评价道。  
哦，他想起来了，刚才，他把Bucky按在衣柜上亲吻，而Bucky在一秒的惊愕过后便回应了他。  
他们吻得天昏地暗，磕磕碰碰到不少东西，桌上的花瓶翻倒了，水顺着桌面流下，散落的芍药花瓣随着涓涓细流而下，漂浮在小小的水洼上。  
Steve破坏了Bucky的白色T恤，没错，破坏，那T恤显然遭受了非人的待遇，成了一堆破布，摊在地板上，恰好搭在水洼边，沾湿了一角。  
Bucky给了Steve一个责备的眼神，但很快那眼神便因为胸口的吮吸而变得涣散了。  
而后Bucky试图扒下Steve的休闲裤，可孤零零的右手却连拉链都很难拉下，但他仍旧尝试，用牙齿和右手，咬着拉链，用潮湿的眼睛盯着金发男子那蓝中带绿的眸子。  
他是故意的。  
Steve几乎是怒吼着脱下了自己那碍事的裤子，然后在Bucky得意的笑声中将他摁在了自己的腿间。  
Bucky吮吸的很用力，他的脸颊甚至因此而凹陷，几乎勾勒出了嘴里那东西的形状。Bucky刮了胡子，剪短了些头发，脸颊光滑而干净，几乎和七十年前一样，只是没有穿上那件帅气的军服。哦军服，Steve想起了那时的场景，他正在挨揍，而Bucky翩然而至，英雄救美一般，墨绿色的军服挺括而倨傲，那时他甚至需要仰视他，而此时，那倨傲的人正伏在他胯下。  
敏感的顶端顶到了Bucky的喉咙，生理性的干呕反倒成了一种特别的爱抚，柔软而温热的口腔内部是如此的美好，仅仅是这样含着就让Steve硬的像块振金。  
这不太妙，Steve收紧了那握着Bucky后脑勺的手，换来一个Bucky疑惑的眼神。  
灵巧的舌头不甘于被挤压在柱状物之下，细心的舐过每一道沟壑，甚至深入顶端的小孔，细细的摩挲着。  
“嘶……”这样细致的爱抚让Steve倒抽一口气，Bucky显然听见了那抽气声，他满眼尽是得意，眼角甚至皱起了笑纹，他取悦了Steve，而Steve此刻正因他而欲火焚身，这想法让Bucky感到兴奋，还包裹在裤子里的性器甚至沾湿了内裤。  
Steve将那狡猾的唇舌拉开，棕色的头发缠绕在他指尖，而那蓝眼的独臂人此刻正张着嘴巴小口的喘息。  
Bucky半张着眼，看着眼前那不知羞耻的挺立着的性器贴在小腹上。  
他舔舔嘴唇，舌头刻意放满了舔舐的动作。他的嘴唇因为刚才的使用而充血，并且绯红，因为不知名的液体而泛着淫靡的水光。  
哇哦，他可真辣，Steve心里那个声音几乎在尖叫。  
“脱掉你的裤子，Soldier。”Steve努力让自己的声音听起来不是那么颤抖，而Bucky显然捕捉到了Steve努力隐藏的那一丝颤抖。于是他欣然应允，“Yes,sir。”  
Steve开始后悔，自己究竟是为什么要让Bucky自己对付裤子，啊，又是裤子。  
Bucky的右手，缠着绷带，依然灵活，却刻意装作笨拙的样子。他慢慢的抽出皮带，却好像在半途中遇到了什么麻烦，金属的扣子卡在了布料的缝隙中，他努力地拉扯，金属磕碰，发出清脆的声响，然而这似乎并不能让Steve清醒一点。  
Bucky还在继续他的努力，或者换个词，勾引。  
Hydra有教过男性特工勾引他们的男性目标吗？Steve艰难的思考着。  
Bucky与他目光纠缠，露出无助的表情，似乎是真的在很努力的解决扣子和拉链的问题。  
Steve听见扣子脱线的声音，然后那可怜的扣子蹦跶着在地板上砸出不大不小的动静，滚落到某个积满灰尘的阴暗小角落。  
哦，他有提到是他扑上去撕扯下了那条裤子吗？  
“嘿Steve……”Bucky佯装抱怨，可他得意的眼神出卖了他，他被按在地上，像一只刚被猎豹捕捉到的羚羊。  
Steve粗鲁的为他扩张，贴心的陛下在他们的房间床头柜的抽屉里准备了些小礼物，比如，润滑剂。  
股间的凉意让Bucky皱起了眉头，然后那粗鲁的，骨节宽大的手指，蛮不讲理的捅了进去，先是抽插，然后旋转着摸索，前些天刚被造访的部位显然忆起了那段旖旎而火热的记忆，很快便收缩着接纳了入侵者。  
Steve毫不吝啬的插入了三根手指，开拓着甬道，感受那冷湿粘稠的液体因为体温而变得火热。和它的主人一样，湿滑的甬道显然是爱极了那带着枪茧的手指，几乎是不知羞耻的收缩着。  
手指很快找到了它的目标，那个奇妙的突起，然后恶作剧一样的碾压过去，换得Bucky一声粗口，“哦，God damn it,Steve！你还在等什么！”  
Bucky趴跪在地上，单手支撑着自己的身体，双腿大张，全然是一种邀请。  
是啊，邀请。Bucky从不在重要的选择上征询他的意见，却在性事上表现得臣服，仿佛是将自己最柔软的部分袒露在了他的面前。  
Steve感到恼怒，他几乎是一杆进洞，感受到那紧致的肠壁吮吸着它的性器，和它的主人一样，展露出全然的臣服。  
“嗯！”这感觉并不好受。Bucky可以肯定，无论经历过几次，他都无法适应Steve的尺寸，更何况是这样粗暴的插入。  
下体疼痛而饱胀，但并没有流血。身后的Steve开始了抽插，抽出大半，而后深深捅入，他听见Bucky发出一声呜咽，几乎带着哭音。Steve揉捏着Bucky的臀瓣，饱满而富有弹性的臀瓣手感极好，他几乎是用着蛮力在揉弄，又将那臀瓣掰得更开，方便自己的操干。  
臀瓣上留下了可怕的红色指痕，鲜艳而醒目。  
会变成淤青吧，那些指痕，Steve想，这是他造成的，是他在Bucky身上留下的印记。  
Steve鲜有暴戾的时候，他通常将这份情绪埋藏的很好。美国队长小心地在心中筑起一道围墙，将戾气困在当中，那墙壁坚不可破，直到那个破壁人，Bucky Barnes的出现。  
埋藏愈深，爆发愈猛。  
“呜！”一个深深的顶弄，Bucky呻吟出声，他捂住嘴巴，却因为失去支撑而瘫倒，只剩下臀部被钳制住，挺撅着。  
Steve俯下身，手指插入Bucky的发间，攥住他的头发，强迫他偏过头。  
棕色的乱发披散着，因为汗水粘黏成一绺绺的，贴在额头上。Bucky眼里尽是雾气，失去焦距，迷离而困惑，欲望将这潭原本清澈湖水搅浑。  
他喘息着，完好的那只手遮不住下巴上可疑的液体。  
这并不像一个吻，Steve侵上身来时，Bucky模模糊糊地想。  
Steve几乎是在啃咬着Bucky的唇，他吮吸着Bucky的舌头，像是要榨干他的唾液似的汲取着，仿佛眼前的人马上就要消失不见，要用如此的力道才能确认他的存在。  
Bucky尝到了熟悉的铁锈味，嘴唇磨破了皮，不知是他的血还是Steve的，又或者两者皆有。但那又能代表着什么呢，鲜血的味道，是这漫漫的七十年岁月中他最为熟悉的，那温热的红色液体带给他以安全感，他总是踏着敌人的血液凯旋。  
Steve放过了他的嘴唇，转而啃咬他的颈项。他拨开那些烦人的发丝，咬住了身下人颈后那块脆弱的皮肤，他咬得用力，让Bucky感到针刺的疼痛，却又不至于流血。  
“啊！”他听见身下人仰起头尖叫出声，下体敏感点的撞击以及颈间的啃咬让Bucky管不住自己的声音。  
Hydra的冷面杀手习惯承受疼痛，但却并不习惯享受快感，无止境的性爱让他失控。武器是不可以失控的，Bucky想，但是没有关系，他是与Steve在一起，与Steve在一起，怎样都可以。  
他们的姿势相当的不雅，就像发情的动物，乱糟糟地在地板上交合。  
Steve依然攥着Bucky的头发，他强迫着Bucky与他接吻，Bucky皱着眉头顺从，在他的身下雌伏。  
Steve将Bucky翻转过来，发达的肱二头肌单手就能完成这个动作，这比扯动正在起飞的直升机容易的多。  
他的性器并未拔出，狠狠地在Bucky的后穴里翻了个身，Bucky因这过头的快感而不由自主的微微翻起白眼。  
他的腿被摆成M型，羞耻地大张，迎接着操干，腿间的性器硬的发痛，无人问津却几欲爆发。  
后穴紧缩着，箍住了入侵者，Steve感到头皮发麻，快感电流似的奔涌，他阻止了Bucky那只想要DIY的手，然后按住了Bucky的性器根部。  
他近乎膜拜的吻着Bucky的大腿内侧，感受着那处柔软光滑的皮肤，以及紧绷的大腿肌肉。  
冬日战士可以随时用大腿绞紧美国队长的脑袋，然后给他来一次两秒钟的飞行（以及不怎么舒服的降落），但Bucky并不会那么做。他脚趾绷紧，得不到释放的欲望逼得他快要疯掉。他的眼睛盈满生理性的泪水，无法对焦，温热的泪水滑下眼角，然后消失在发间，和汗水混为一体。  
金发男子在刻意折磨着他，惩罚着他。  
为了什么呢？即使是沉迷欲望的大脑也清楚原因。  
Steve在生气，因为他的决绝。  
下体胀痛，常年握着盾牌的拇指摩挲着顶端的小孔，给予着甜蜜的刺激。  
Bucky恼怒地摇着头，空气中浓郁的麝香味让他感到眩晕。  
“求我。”他听见那个金发男子说，尽管他的身影看起来只是模糊的一团。  
似乎有什么液体滴落在他的脸上，Bucky用力眨了眨眼睛，泪水溢出眼眶，总算勉强可以对焦。  
他的喉咙干渴，因为刚才的呻吟和羞人的叫喊。  
他动了动唇，却发不出音节。  
Steve爆发出一声嘶吼，更加用力地捣弄着，惹得身下人发出破碎的尖叫。  
“P……Please……”Bucky几乎是在尖叫声中挤出这个单词，“Please！Please！Stevie！”  
就像是被什么击中了脑袋，那久违的爱称让Steve从欲望中惊醒，他望着身下Bucky，满身红痕，不着片缕，眼神涣散，断臂无力的低垂着，金属与肉体的交界处触目惊心。  
简直像是被蹂躏过一样。  
一团糟，却无比的诱人。  
Steve放开那可怜的性器，快速而粗暴的套弄着，便让Bucky射的一塌糊涂，精液喷溅在他的小腹上和Steve的胸口，像盛开的白色花朵。  
剧烈的高潮让Bucky几欲晕厥，他感到体内属于Steve的物事硬的吓人，却并没有释放的意思。  
他闭上眼，单手攀住Steve的脖子，就像是溺水的人，攀住浮木，然后随它一起沉沉浮浮。  
前方是一片黑暗吗，Bucky的思维开始变得缓慢。  
那就沉溺吧，他听见一个声音说。

＊

醒来时已是黄昏，Bucky躺在床上，眼神放空。  
落日的余晖透过落地窗照进来，温暖而舒适。西边的云彩被染的通红，色彩浓烈。  
有不知名的鸟类在对面的屋顶上小憩，弹跳地蹦跶着，好奇的转动着脑袋，然后受惊似的飞走。  
不久之前的“犯罪现场”已经收拾完毕，芍药被好好的插在花瓶里，缺了几片花瓣，但无伤大雅。  
窗外传来嘈杂的声音，小贩的叫卖声杂着孩子们的笑声，非洲内陆神秘国度的黄昏如此平常。  
这一切让Bucky感到平静，一瞬间有了短暂的忘却，忘却了三日后的约定，忘却了刚才激烈的性事。  
他闻到食物的香气，是黑胡椒混着培根的味道。  
Bucky翻身下床，循着气味来到厨房，金发的大个子穿着灰色的紧身t恤（他有不是紧身的上衣吗？），正在灶台前忙活着，哦，他还穿着可笑的白色围裙，在身后扎了个蠢透了的蝴蝶结。  
Bucky倚在门边，注视着Steve的背影。宽阔而可靠的肩膀看起来如此强大，又与七十年前布鲁克林小屋里那瘦弱的背影重叠。那时的Steve也是这样，在狭小简陋的灶台前为他准备着圣诞节的“大餐”，然后他们贴在一起，缩在那寒冷的餐桌前，度过属于他们两个人的节日。  
金发男子端着盘子回过头，与Bucky的视线相撞，身体一震，盘子里的意面险些洒出。  
沉默弥漫，很快溢满整个空间，压迫得人难以呼吸。  
Bucky轻轻地叹了口气，接过Steve手里的盘子，放在餐桌上。  
晚餐在沉默中进行，Bucky无聊地戳弄着餐盘里的胡萝卜片，那橘黄色的蔬菜沾着色拉酱，却依然让人难以下咽。  
二十一世纪的胡萝卜和七十年前的一样难吃，可Steve还是喜欢在色拉里放，Bucky想。  
两人相对无言，空气里只剩下偶尔发出的金属刀叉与瓷器的碰撞声。  
Steve几乎是狼狈地逃离餐桌，和几小时前逃离卧室一样。  
他把自己关在厨房里，开大了水龙头，听水流冲刷着餐盘，不知所措。  
他尽力不去想几小时前发生的事情，他弄疼了Bucky，粗暴的蹂躏他，像对待充气娃娃一样，让他摆出屈辱的姿势。  
但Bucky全盘接受了一切，并且从表面看来，甚至是在享受着这份粗暴的对待。  
Steve烦躁的皱起了脸，那场混乱的内战过后，他们好不容易收拾好一切，在这个封闭的国度里度过了平淡却甜蜜的几天，却又面临新的离别，计划好的离别。  
Bucky说的一切都合乎道理，合理到Steve觉得一切反驳都显得无理取闹。  
复仇者们需要的是优秀的战士，而不是听见几个关键词就变成杀人机器的人。  
留在瓦坎达，长眠于此再寻求解决的方法似乎是最好的选择。人们惧怕无法操控的东西，回到纽约搞不好情况会更糟。  
但是，Steve仍然难以接受。  
他们曾经经历了死别，在那列火车上，眼见着最爱的人跌入深渊，强大如他却毫无办法。  
他不想再次失去，看到心爱的人合上眼睛，明明就在他的面前，却触不可及。

＊

Steve合上厨房的门，走进客厅，他发现Bucky正窝在沙发里看电视。  
他右手抱着一只穿着蓝色紧身衣的泰迪熊，戴着个写有字母A的头罩。美队熊，Steve曾经听Tony提起过，那个小个子当时眉飞色舞地对他说过这只熊有多么的热门，他又是如何在一群女人和孩子羡慕又嫉妒目光中接过了商场里最后的那只库存。  
Bucky显然注意到了他的出现，却没有抬头。  
电视里在放电影，是《星际穿越》。  
Steve看过那部电影，安妮海瑟薇饰演的女科学家穿过虫洞，却发现飞船上的一小时等于地球上的七年，须臾间，便是沧海桑田。  
那电影是在讲述着另外一个平行宇宙的故事，却让Steve感到一阵没由来的无力，然后他听见Bucky叫他的名字，“Steve。”  
Bucky正望着他，电影里播放的《Cornfield Chase》的曲调似乎有穿越维度的力量，“如果你掉进了五维空间，你会做什么呢？”  
做什么呢？在七十年前的时间线上告诉布鲁克林的Bucky不要参军？又或者告诉七十年前的自己不要带着Bucky参与那次行动？  
是否那样Bucky就不会成为Barnes中士，而他也不会成为美国队长？  
Steve有些哽咽，他感到喉头一阵干涩，无言以对。  
Bucky笑了起来，仿佛这沉默是他意料之中的结果，他起身，抱住Steve，抚过他的脊背，轻轻的拍打着，像是安慰怀里的婴儿，“It's okay.It's okay.”  
“不，Bucky，不要冻起来……”Steve的神经在这一刻彻底的放松，那根名为理智的弦崩了太久，几近断裂。他的头埋在Bucky的左肩，脸颊感受着布料下一侧金属断臂的冰凉，和另一侧人类肌肤的温热。  
“Steve，”此时的美国队长显得脆弱，甚至任性，而Bucky并没有感到惊讶，“你知道那是最好的选择。”  
Steve无声地摇着头。  
他知道，只是不愿意承认。  
他们无声的拥抱，电影仍然在播放。  
也许他们是世人眼里的超级英雄（又或者超级坏蛋？），但此时，他们只是一对相拥的恋人，共同迎接着黑夜的降临。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2

Steve从一个不怎么愉快的梦中醒来，梦里的他一个人穿行在布鲁克林的小巷里，天空阴霾而压抑，房屋，街道，电线杆，一切都浸润在雾蒙蒙的灰色里，似是黎明又似是黄昏。  
他不停地奔跑着，气喘吁吁，一切仿佛回到了他还是个有哮喘的豆芽菜的时候。  
不同的是，无论如何奔跑，都只有他一个人，就好像有谁把他的世界里的一切都抽走，只留下他。  
睁开眼，Bucky还在睡梦中，在他的怀里，眉头舒展，浅浅的呼吸着。他情不自禁地注视了很久，眼前孩童一样的睡颜让他感到感到不真实，而刚才那个阴冷的梦却又真实的过分。  
他移开搭在Bucky腰上的手，Bucky因此不安地磨蹭了几下枕头。Steve小心地吻了吻他的脸颊，然后听见他发出舒服的咕哝声，就像是一只浅眠的猫，因为主人的抚弄而发出“咕噜咕噜”的喉音。

＊

时候尚早，Steve决定去晨跑，当然，没有忘记给Bucky留下一张小纸条。  
推开门时，他发现天空一如梦境里那样，厚厚的云层遮住了阳光，清晨的一切都显得阴沉而潮湿。  
路上偶有行人，路边的摊贩们打着哈欠整理着刚运来的货物，早起的孩童低着头行走，背着小小的书包，没有人注意到正从他们身边跑过的人是美国队长。  
Steve在这非洲陌生国度的街道上奔跑着，这样的速度对他来说甚至不需要调整呼吸——和梦里的气喘吁吁不一样，因而那并不是现实，Steve这样对自己说。  
刚解冻的日子里他常常独自晨跑，不仅是因为过分柔软的床让他睡得不安稳，更因为一切的不真实。  
超级血清为他带来了四倍体力，却也让他无法通过肉体的疲劳来放空思绪。  
汗水浸湿t恤，思维却依然清晰。不久前的战争，Bucky与他的三日之约，太多事情盘亘在脑中，无比烦躁，而烦躁并不能解决任何问题。  
回家前Steve拐去街角的杂货店买了一盒牛奶——Bucky喜欢的牛奶，那位黑皮肤的女性店员显然是认出了他，黝黑的苹果肌因为害羞而涨红，一直在尝试用不怎么流利的语言同他搭讪，爱慕之情溢于言表。  
人人都爱美国队长，是啊，光鲜亮丽的美国队长。  
Steve握着那盒牛奶，感受着手里的纸壳因为温度的升高而渗出水汽，这有效的缓解了因为逐渐上升的暑气而变得愈加烦躁的心情。  
他推开家门，发现那位美艳的红发特工正坐在客厅的沙发上，而Bucky坐在她的对面，头发蓬乱，穿着属于Steve的T恤，领口大张，锁骨若隐若现。  
“Natasha.”Steve并没有太过于惊讶。  
“早上好，Steve。”Natasha瞧了瞧Bucky脖子上的红痕，露出了一个“原来如此”的笑容，她朝着Steve挑挑眉，“介意给我泡杯咖啡吗？”  
Bucky并不打算加入他们的对话，只是默默从Steve手中接过牛奶，熟练地打开然后小口地喝。  
“所以，有什么打算？”Steve放下装有黑咖啡的马克杯时听见Natasha说。  
“Bucky他……”决定把他自己冻起来？Steve并不想说出那句话。  
“明天就冻起来。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，替Steve说完了那句话。他的嘴唇周围有一圈牛奶留下的乳白色痕迹，看上去既幼稚又色气，Steve感到下腹有一股无名的欲火燃起。  
“什么？”黑寡妇努力使自己看起来不是那么的惊讶。  
“你知道，洗脑，”Bucky用右手指了指自己的脑袋，似乎有些不耐烦，“只要说出某些词，我就会……Well，变成另外一个人。所以，先冻起来。”  
Natasha点了点头，她当然知道，她脑海里那个跳着芭蕾舞的女孩，便是Hydra留给她的噩梦。  
Steve皱紧了眉头，即使不愿承认或面对，那件事依然成了笃定的事实。  
“大家都很好，Tony收到了你的信。”Natasha说得简明扼要，像是在做任务汇报。  
“我不奢望他的理解。”  
“但你知道他会的，只是需要时间。”  
“我并不后悔这一切。”  
“Fine,”Natasha耸了耸肩，仿佛这回答是意料之中，然后她站起身，朝着Bucky的方向扬了扬下巴，后者似乎正在发呆，“那么，照顾好他。”  
红发的女特工来去匆匆，Steve送她到门口，她回过头，仰起脸，“你会等他吗？Your Bucky。”  
Steve一愣，然后点头，认真而坚定，“我会的。”  
他们已经彼此错过的太久，七十年的岁月那么长，而相逢又太短不等茶水凉，所以，他选择等待。

＊

合上门时Steve听见浴室里传来水声，空空的牛奶盒斜斜地躺在茶几旁的垃圾桶里。  
Bucky在洗澡。  
Steve着了魔似的来到浴室门前，水雾让玻璃门变得不透明，而那门并没有关紧，像是在邀请。  
于是他推开门，潮湿而灼热的水蒸气扑面而来，浴室里水汽氤氲，Bucky正仰着头站在花洒下，听见推门声转过头望他，“Steve？帮我把牙刷递过来好吗。”  
哇哦，他一定是在邀请你，Steve心里那个扇着恶魔翅膀的小人说。  
Bucky的牙刷和他的挨在一起，插在同一个蓝色的透明玻璃杯里，安静的放在洗脸池边上。  
原本他们是一起去附近的超市里买了两个杯子的，一红一蓝，美国队长的颜色。  
可是第二天一早，在厨房里煎蛋的Steve就听到浴室里传来玻璃破碎的声音，他几乎是反射性地拿起手边的刀具冲到浴室的门口，然后看见Bucky垂着手臂一脸无辜地看着地上那堆红色的玻璃碎片，偏过头对他说，“我不小心把它打碎了。”  
那绿色的眼睛的主人看起来有点委屈，而Steve却从他的眼中读出了一点狡黠，哦，他是故意的，这个坏孩子。因为想要与Steve用一个杯子，而打碎了那无辜的玻璃杯。  
坏孩子需要惩罚。  
Steve当然没有去拿那多余的牙刷，他径直走向淋浴间，然后在Bucky的惊呼声中吻了上去。  
“嘿Steve，我在洗澡，你不能……”Bucky在接吻的空隙中小小的抱怨，当然，并无半分拒绝的意思。  
Steve钳住他的下巴，强迫他抬起头，热水冲刷过他的脸颊，褐色的头发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上，绿色的眼睛半睁半闭，眼里尽是享受。  
Steve贪婪地吻着他，Bucky的口中有淡淡的牛奶香，这让他忍不住久久的品尝，与那条总是口是心非的舌头纠缠，互相舔舐着。  
Bucky靠在浴室的墙上，右手贴着Steve的左胸，感受着那颗超级心脏在掌下有力的鼓动着。他恶作剧地掐了下Steve胸前的小突起，然后成功地感受到了对面人的浑身一颤。  
Steve惩罚似的咬了下他的舌尖，然后猛地将他摁在墙上。  
Bucky的后脑勺磕在瓷砖上，微微发麻，但并不痛。  
Steve的唇舌贴着脖子一路向下，前一天留下的痕迹还没有消去，Hydra的劣质血清并没有让Bucky获得和Steve一样的恢复力，昨天还是鲜艳的痕迹，现在已经变得微微发紫，Steve情不自禁地在昨天留下的痕迹上吮吸着，惹得Bucky一阵抱怨，“你是属狗的吗，Steve？”  
“那是什么？”Steve轻轻啃咬着Bucky的锁骨，喃喃地问。  
“中国的一种说法，属相什么的……啊！”Bucky认真地解释，却因为Steve咬住了他的乳头而呻吟出声。  
似乎是怕弄疼了它，Steve安抚似的亲吻着那淡咖色的果实，用犬齿碾磨，又不给予太强烈的刺激，“你不该在这种时候分心，Buck。”  
电流似的快感从胸口蔓延至全身，不致命却让人感到酥麻，这难耐的感觉让Bucky感到不满，他屈起膝盖，顶弄着Steve那包裹在布料中的胯下，那里已经蓄势待发，鼓胀而发热，撑起一个不小的帐篷。  
Bucky全身赤裸，而Steve甚至没有脱掉他的运动短裤，这让Bucky感到不满，他单手扯动着Steve的T恤，那可怜的T恤因为浸了水而显得更加的紧绷，贴在肌肉上，勾勒出那迷人的曲线。  
Steve扯下那恼人的衣物，然后擒住那条捣乱的腿，将它拉高，手指毫不客气的探入臀缝间的小孔，却惊奇地发现那里竟然是柔软湿滑的。  
这个坏孩子显然已经准备好了自己，在他还在和Natasha站在门口告别时，一个人在雾气缭绕的浴室里，开拓着自己的后面，然后等待着Steve走进这甜蜜的陷阱里，侵占自己。  
这样的Bucky主动而诱人，Steve不确定Bucky是否再刻意取悦自己，而他很快就无暇思考这一问题。  
Bucky握住了他胯下的性器，抚摸着柱身，大拇指假装不经意的扫过顶端，然后按压着一侧的沟壑，成功得惹得那性器顶端冒出汩汩粘液。  
Bucky的性器早已勃起，与Steve的几乎要贴在一起，一小一大，画面十分有趣。他不服气似的捏了捏手里的大家伙，嘀咕道，“你知道吗，我开始想念当年那个小Stevie了。”  
Steve拨开那捣乱的手，然后抬起Bucky的大腿，将自己埋了进去，长驱直入，直捣敏感点，Bucky因为这样的插入而失声，不由自主地翻着白眼。  
“我以为你更喜欢现在的Super Steve。”Steve调侃道，然后开始了抽插。  
即使是已经准备好的甬道也因为这超出常人尺寸性器的插入而紧绷，甬道努力地收缩吞吐着，被撑满到没有一丝缝隙。  
“嘿……”Bucky单脚站立着，右手勾着Steve的脖子，深入的抽插让他腿软，而他却还想要更多，“你的调情技巧……比起七十年前……好了太多……啊……！”  
Steve很快满足了他，他用力地顶弄着，就好像是一台永动机，深入而快速，他伸手关掉了花洒，然后在Bucky因为他的停下而发出不满的呜咽声中抱起他的两条腿，让他们盘在自己的腰间。  
身体的重力让那性器进的更深，几乎要顶到内脏，这样的深入让Bucky感到一阵没由来的恐惧，仿佛下一秒他就会因此而破碎，而他很快就因为自己的这一想法而发笑，手撕飞机的冬日战士怎么会如此轻易的破碎呢，至少不会因为这种事情。  
而某一瞬间，他竟然有些希望Steve撕碎自己，最好将他拆吃入腹，从此融为一体，再不分开。  
Steve的唇贴了上来，几乎是温柔地吻着他，与身下粗暴的动作截然不同的温柔。Steve撬开他的唇，探入舌头，扫过他的虎牙，舔弄敏感的上颚。  
这感觉有些微妙，Bucky迷迷糊糊地想，细小的麻痒感刺激着他的神经末梢，然后传递到大脑，迸开欲望的火花，就好像是亚马逊雨林里那扇了扇翅膀的蝴蝶，最终形成了一场龙卷风。  
Bucky感到性器酸胀，身体是如此的诚实，记住了由他人的性器带来的快感，就再也不需要抚弄就可以轻易达到高潮。  
“啊！”体内那根性器狠狠地碾过前列腺，Bucky嘶吼出声，性器抖动着射出，甚至有几滴喷到他的下巴上。黏糊糊的液体因为地心引力而向下滑落，这有些痒，于是Bucky伸出舌头将它们舔去。  
Steve注视着这一切，看着Bucky的舌舔过嘴角，将那液体吞入，就好像是在品尝新鲜的牛奶，如此色气。  
Bucky因为高潮而微微失神，他有些诧异地任由Steve将他抱起，放在洗脸池边。  
Steve抽出那根勃起后如儿臂般大小的东西，高潮过后的甬道依依不舍地收缩着，企图挽留。而后他将Bucky翻过身，面朝着镜子，重新捅入。  
浴室的温度缓缓下降，镜子上弥漫的雾气逐渐散去，Bucky看见了自己的面容。  
绿色的眼中混入了些欲望的雾霾，就好像是新鲜的颜料被脏兮兮的画笔污染了，从此遁入灰色域。  
头发披散着，有几绺落在脸上，Steve细心地将它们撩开，仿佛刻意要Bucky看清自己的脸。  
而后Bucky看见那张脸因为欲望而涨红，眼神愈发迷离，那面容如此熟悉，而一瞬间Bucky竟然认不出那是他自己。  
然后他看见有个金发男子贴在那人身后，偏过头吮吻着他的侧脸。  
那是Steve在吻他。  
Steve握着Bucky的后脑勺，他的手掌宽大而有力，又不容忤逆。  
Bucky几乎是趴跪着承受着来自身后的抽插，他的屁股被顶的翘起，本该闭合着的穴口大张，被可怕的巨物塞满，泞湿得一塌糊涂，为了保持平衡他不得不扶住水龙头，若是他的左臂没有缺席，想必此时那可怜的水龙头已经变成一堆废铁。  
视线一片模糊，Bucky看见池边的玻璃杯中两根牙刷交叉着立着，就好像他和Steve，纠缠在一起。  
他喜欢和Steve这样黏糊糊地腻在一起。  
身后的抽插仿佛永无尽头，那烙铁似的玩意儿似乎又大了几寸，不知疲倦地捣弄挖掘着。  
Bucky的额头贴着镜子，太过于激烈的动作让他跪不稳，而Steve的手又钳着他的臀部，让他整个人摆出了一种可笑的姿势。  
“Bucky，”他听见身后的人念他的名字，但他几乎没有力气回头，“睁开眼看看。”  
Bucky看见镜中那人，眼角绯红，眼眶盈满生理性的泪水，嘴唇无意识的微张，有可疑的液体从嘴角滴落，——那分明就是他自己。  
他撑着镜面，企图保持平衡，却并不太成功。  
一种莫名的羞耻涌上，Bucky突然想要逃离，他向前躲闪着，企图逃过身后的抽插，而Steve显然不会允许他逃走。  
头发被攥住，臀部被按压，他感到体内的东西更加膨胀，然后Steve伏下身贴在了他的脊背上，念着他的名字，“Bucky，Bucky……”  
镜子里的画面淫靡而脏乱，但是没有关系，这是他和Steve，在Steve面前，他可以肆意放纵。  
于是Bucky努力地回过头，亲吻着Steve的嘴角，呢喃着，“Yes,Steve.我在这里。”  
他们在做爱时惜字如金，不常调情，而仅剩的只言片语却让彼此都感到安心。  
Steve射在他的体内，射精的过程是那么漫长，温热的液体喷溅到很深的地方，Bucky甚至有种小腹被那液体撑得鼓起的错觉。

Steve将他扶起——Bucky不愿接受可耻的公主抱，然后坐进浴缸。感谢富有的陛下，这宽敞的浴缸完全可以容纳两个体格壮硕的成年男性而不至于拥挤。  
水位上升，Bucky坐在Steve胯间，贴着那发达的胸肌，感到一瞬间的安心。在这冗长的岁月中他极少感到安心，这种情绪本不该存在于一个杀手心中，他本该永远保持警惕，以备杀死别人，或是不被别人杀死。  
他的身体酸痛，就像是刚处理完一个麻烦的任务，每一块肌肉都在尖叫着渴求着休息。  
“记得那时我们在布鲁克林，冬天也没法洗个像样的热水澡。”身后的Steve贴着他的颈项说。  
“因为穷，买不起煤炭。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，低低地回答。  
“哈……”Steve一如既往地感到词穷，“后来去了欧洲就更别提。”  
“嘿，Steve，你知道人为什么会开始喜欢回忆过去吗？”Bucky笑着回过头，嘴唇贴着Steve的脸颊。  
而Steve摇了摇头，显然对此一无所知。  
“因为他已经老啦。”Bucky笑得愈发得意，仿佛他并不是与Steve同龄的那个人。  
他吻住Steve的唇，抚摸着他的侧脸，感受到身后那根东西迅速的硬起，顶在他的股缝中。  
哦，美国队长决定用行动证明自己是否“老了”。

＊

这一日过得平淡而温情，他们就像是普通的新婚夫妇一样，潦草地吃完午餐，然后窝在沙发上看无聊的电视节目，偶尔因为某些段子而大笑出声，耗掉一整个下午。  
Bucky一直搂着他的那只泰迪熊，下巴蹭着它浅棕色的绒毛，Steve感到微微的吃醋，因为那只和他有同款制服的熊。  
傍晚时分他们出门，Steve企图挽着Bucky的手，然后因为Bucky一个“看不出你是这样肉麻的Steve”的揶揄眼神而涨得满脸通红地缩了回去，却在半途被Bucky的右手攥住，与他十指相扣。  
清晨的阴霾不再，落日斜斜地挂在西边，将漫天云朵染得通红。  
他们坐在街角的小桌上喝啤酒，这个国度的人民喜爱鲜艳的颜色，因而建筑的装饰都是五彩斑斓，仿佛在庆祝什么盛大的节日。  
Bucky举起酒杯，喝下一大口，白色的泡沫黏在嘴边，显得可爱又傻气，他出神地望着酒杯，杯壁上凝聚的水汽缓缓地滴落，然后聚在杯底，汇成一个小小的圈。  
“我从来不知道你喜欢喝啤酒。”Bucky舔了舔唇边的泡沫，瞟着Steve。  
“并不太喜欢，但是你知道，”Steve皱了皱眉头，放下手里空空的杯子，“当它从胃里穿过，就好像把很多东西都一并带走了。”连同烦恼一起，将它们从脑中卷去，看似消失不再，却是藏得更深。  
Bucky点头，“酒精是种很神奇的东西。”  
他们都小心翼翼地回避着某个话题，只是聊些有的没的往事，有关离别的一切都让人感到不适，他们选择性地无视。  
“你会回纽约吗，和你的复仇者朋友们一起？”Bucky晃着杯子里的酒水，不经意似的问。  
终于还是要直面这个话题，Steve耸了耸肩，心中早已有了答案，“暂时不会。”  
Bucky睁大眼看着他，似乎有点出乎意料，“我以为你会去……Well，人们需要美国队长？”  
“并不总是需要。”Steve摇摇头。  
早在丢掉盾牌的那一刻他就做出了选择，他或许曾经拯救过世界，又总是用那温暖的笑容鼓励着人们，但在成为美国队长之前，他只是那个瘦小羸弱的Steve Rogers，属于Bucky Barnes的Steve Rogers。  
他可以为了全世界而战斗，却也可以为了Bucky而背负全世界的罪名。  
Bucky咧开了一个笑容，又无奈地摇了摇头，他的Steve一如当年一样执拗而倔强。  
他们久久地坐着，聊着过去，以及Steve苏醒后的一切，直到天色渐暗，繁星漫天。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

DAY3

 

Steve睁开眼，黑暗的室内一片静谧，耳畔唯有身旁Bucky浅浅的呼吸声。  
街灯昏黄的光线穿过窗帘的缝隙洒在地板上，细小的灰尘在光线的轨迹中慢慢地浮动。  
床头的电子钟显示着时间，凌晨三点十一分，距离Bucky被冰冻还有六小时四十九分。  
Steve极有时间观念，他总是那样准确地在任务中给即将突破重围的队友们倒计时。  
他合起了眼睛，然而睡意全无，睡眠显然是将他抛掷在这凌晨的时间缝隙里，不愿再拾起了。超级士兵并不需要太久睡眠，但他仍然如正常人那样作息，就好像David总如人类一般早睡早起，把头发梳理得油亮光挺。①  
Steve几乎是认命似的睁开眼。眼前的Bucky侧躺着，脸颊贴在柔软的枕巾上，嘴巴微张，卷曲的头发披散着，有些凌乱，却意外的可爱。  
Steve拨开散落在Bucky脸颊上的乱发，将它们别在耳后，然后吻上他的额头，顺着挺拔的鼻梁一路向下，贴上他的唇，小心翼翼地啄吻着，舔舐着那有些冰凉的唇，直到那闭合着的眼帘掀开，一双毫无睡意的绿眼反射着星星点点的光芒，注视着他。  
“Hmmm……失眠的美国队长？”Bucky热情地回吻着他，灵活的舌头不忘调侃，很快得到一个报复的轻咬。  
“你也醒着，不是吗？”Steve摩挲着Bucky的下巴，那里刚刚冒出的胡茬并不扎手，摸上去有些痒痒的，他抚过那道迷人的浅沟，这浅沟在笑起时显得性感又俏皮，酒吧里的姑娘们总被这迷得团团转。  
“你想不想……”Bucky屈起腿，用膝盖顶着Steve胯下，此刻正包裹在棉质内裤里，“……干点有意思的事情？”  
Steve硬了，胯下的性器在与Bucky接吻时就迅速的勃起，那东西胀痛着，顶着布料，显然已经撑起了一个不小的帐篷。  
Bucky恶作剧似的用膝盖磨蹭着，感到那性器不知羞耻地顶着自己的膝盖，像一块烙铁似的滚烫且坚硬，他钻进被子，隔着布料舔舐着那硬物。  
Steve感到自己的内裤几乎湿透了，想必是沾满了Bucky的唾液和前液。棉质的布料此时竟然也显得有些粗糙，因为潮湿而紧贴着，——他更想要Bucky的口腔。  
Bucky整个人缩在被子里，头部拱起一块，他扯下那条土气的平角内裤，用唇舌包裹着那怪物般大小的性器，黑暗中视觉的缺失导致嗅觉和触觉都变得格外敏感，浓烈的麝香气味萦绕在鼻间，口中那可怕的阴茎跳动着，以和它的主人的脉搏一样的节奏。Bucky舔过柱身上的血管，然后吞的更深，他用自己那脆弱的咽喉抚慰着龟头，生理性的反胃反而成了一种别样的爱抚，他感到Steve绷紧了大腿，因为他不打招呼的深喉而战栗。  
Steve的手指插进了他的发间，攥紧了他的头发，手掌按压着他的脑袋。胯间卷曲的毛发戳着他的鼻头，有些痒，但他无暇顾及。  
Bucky并不指望只用嘴巴就让Steve射出来，——七十年前在布鲁克林或许可以，哦，那时他甚至要克制着自己不要吞的太入迷，以防止Steve因为太激烈的高潮而哮喘发作，而现在，强大的美国的队长却可以把他操的瘫软在床还隐忍着不射。  
Steve几乎是嘶吼着把Bucky从胯下揪出来，掀开被子将他按在床上，看他躺在枕头上，仰视着自己，舌头缓缓地舔过嘴唇，眼角潮湿，眼带诱惑。  
“嘶……”Bucky在Steve将润滑剂倒在他股间时倒抽了一口气，他讨厌那冰凉而滑腻的液体，不仅仅是因为陛下为他们准备的是恶俗的玫瑰口味，更因为那凉飕飕的东西将他从灼热的欲浪中唤醒，提醒着他刻薄的现实。  
Bucky不愿在做爱时太过清醒，在这场单方面的掠夺中，他只想选择沉沦。  
Steve狠狠地扩张着他，粗长的手指捣弄着，模仿着性器交合的姿势，很快探入第二根，而那穴口完美的接纳着，甚至流出一些不知名的液体，帮助入侵者更好地进攻。  
Bucky勾着Steve的脖子，仰起头吻着他，他的嘴巴因为刚才的撑满而感到微微发麻，那性器太大，因而口活总是不那么容易，但他仍然想要和他接吻。  
Steve的舌头和他的手指一样，狡猾而粗暴，与Bucky的舌纠缠着，汲取着他口腔里的液体，舔弄他的牙齿。  
正是这唇舌，几分钟前还伏在他的胯下，逗弄着他的阴茎，让他为之而发狂，而现在却如此的乖巧，予取予求。  
“Steve……我……准备好了。”Bucky当然知道自己没有准备好，或者说无论如何地扩张，他都无法顺利的接受Steve胯下那根可怕的巨物。  
Steve手上动作明显一顿，“不你还没有……”，他的Bucky并没有为他完全打开，这样的插入会给他带来疼痛。  
“进来！Steve！”Bucky并不在乎疼痛。疼痛，这几乎是他能想到的最能带给他真实感的东西了，有时候，他甚至是渴望着疼痛的——Steve给予的疼痛，让他更加的沉沦。痛觉滑过末梢神经，顺着脊椎爬上大脑，提醒着他这一切都是正在发生的，此时此刻，在这个非洲国度的黎明前，他与Steve紧紧的结合在一起。  
在一起，这个词多么甜蜜，甜蜜到他甚至觉得这七十年的苦痛岁月都是值得的。  
Steve看见了他眼中的渴望，那潮湿的双眸是那样的清澈，于是他不再过问，将那性器一寸一寸地埋入Bucky股间的小穴。  
意料之中的疼痛袭来，Bucky身体本能地紧绷，而脑中却绽开了烟火。他的Steve，在他的体内，那么滚烫而坚硬，他渴望着他。  
那性器蛰伏着，尚未整根埋入却已足够让他感到饱胀而满足。Bucky小口地抽着气，努力通过呼吸来放松自己。  
Steve用力的闭了下眼，那紧致的甬道紧紧地箍住了他，内里挤压收缩着，温度很高，先前的扩张显得如此微不足道，他的Bucky依然紧若处子。  
黑暗中，Bucky轻轻地拍了拍Steve的手臂，那手臂正压着Bucky的腿，将Bucky折成三折，方便更好地插入，“Do it,Steve.”  
就像是得到了指令似的，Steve不再犹豫，他抽出少许，然后整根捅入，Bucky的上身几乎因为这过分深入的插入而弹起来，而Steve按住了他的肩膀，将他好好钉在床板上。  
床剧烈的晃动着，因为他们过于激烈的动作而发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，好在他们并没有楼下的邻居，否则天知道会不会被睡眼朦胧的邻居疯狂地摁门铃表示抗议。  
Steve低下头，啃咬着Bucky的锁骨，天知道为什么他们还好好的穿着上衣，尽管那只是睡觉时穿着的背心。Steve吻过机械臂与肩膀的结合处，那狰狞的疤痕在黑暗中看不太清。  
“它会有痛觉吗？”Steve喃喃地问，在Bucky的耳边。  
“不……不会……啊！”Bucky被胯下那根东西顶弄得说不出话来，勉强憋出几个词，又因为那过分激烈的抽插而呻吟出声，“你忘了我……是怎么……用它接子弹的了吗？”  
而Steve仍然吻着那毫无知觉的机械臂，它是那么的冰凉，反射着疏离的金属光泽。Steve吻过肩头，嘴唇贴着断裂的那处，几天前他们稍微处理了断层，让它不那么容易戳伤别人，却没有能完全修复它。  
Steve的唇贴着那冰凉的金属，就像是病入膏肓的恋物癖病人，用唇描摹着它的轮廓。  
“嘿，Steve，那没有……任何感觉……”Bucky说，声音因为下身的刺激而断断续续。  
“但我可以感觉到它，”Steve回答，声音不大却清晰，“这是你的一部分。”  
Bucky有一瞬间的惊愕，想起一些事情之后，他甚至不愿承认这冷血的杀人武器是他的一部分。回忆一点点涌上的感觉很可怕，就像是温水煮青蛙，沾满鲜血的记忆一点点地从闸门中挤出，提醒着他究竟是背负着怎样的罪恶。绝望的尖叫声，撕心裂肺的呼救声，嘶哑的乞求声，太多嘈杂的声音充斥着大脑，他只想要逃离。  
一个用力的捣弄将他从惊愕中唤醒，Steve正望着他，以一个上位者的姿态，低着头，俯视着他。有汗水顺着Steve的额角滑下，然后滴落在Bucky的眼角，是那样的温热。  
Steve低头吻他，吻得那么用力，几乎让Bucky感到窒息。Bucky热切地回应着他，像是溺水的人，汲取着对方口里的氧气。  
“我爱你，Bucky。”他听见Steve说，“你的一切。”  
他的眼睛被不知道什么时候流出的泪水糊住了，看不太清金发男子的面容，于是他用力眨了眨眼，让泪水顺着眼尾滑落到鬓发里去。Steve的金发被汗水打湿，黏在饱满的额头上，他的表情认真，却拧着眉头，像是在隐忍着什么。  
Bucky抽噎着射得一塌糊涂，在自己的小腹上，不怎么浓稠的精液肆意喷溅。  
Steve被那高潮后剧烈紧缩的穴口箍得难受，他握着那弹性极好的臀瓣，忍耐着不用过分粗暴的力道将那穴口捣开。  
Steve抱起Bucky，用和他相连的姿势，单手拉开窗帘，将他抵在玻璃窗上。  
Bucky仍处在高潮后的战栗中，灰绿色的眼睛一片迷离，嘴唇红肿。  
屋外的天色不再是一片黑暗，夏季的清晨总是来得那么得早，又或者是他们纠缠的太久，忘却了时间。  
Steve扛着Bucky的腿，借着重力更深地进入Bucky的身体，这对超级士兵来说并不算什么难事。  
Bucky眼睛猛地睁大，因为这突如其来的抽插而发出无声的尖叫，高潮过后的穴口非常敏感，仿佛所有的感官都放大了几倍。他的后脑勺抵着落地窗的玻璃，头发披散着，因为敏感点被顶到而昂起头，然后那东西又抽了出去，再朝着那一点顶进来。  
Bucky很快被这目的明显的捣弄而激得再次勃起，那性器夹在他们中间，沾满液体，看起来狼狈又可怜。  
Steve将下巴埋在Bucky的肩窝里，玻璃反射着他的面容，那是一张因为欲望而微微扭曲的脸。Bucky半长的棕发与他短短的金发纠缠在一起，被汗水浸湿。  
而这时，Bucky那只有着人类体温的胳膊勾住了他的肩膀，看起来就像是一种鼓励。  
路灯昏黄的光柔柔地笼罩着他们，街道上空无一人，这个城市仍在沉睡，唯有他们清醒着，在这个凌晨，倚着落地窗，肢体交缠。  
“Steve……”Bucky低喃，他的手指因为下身的刺激而深深陷入Steve的肩胛，那力道足以在那里留下指痕，但此时疼痛却像是催化剂，使得Steve更加用力的挺着胯部。  
“我在这里，就在这里。”Steve上身与Bucky紧贴着，鼻尖蹭着Bucky的颈间，紧贴着他的颈动脉，规律而急促的心跳提醒着Steve，那人与他一样地渴望。  
对于一个训练有素的特工来说，任何情况都是不足以使他们心跳加速的，而此时，他们都卸下了一切的防备，让那些枷锁似的头衔通通滚下地狱。他不再是美国队长，而与他耳鬓厮磨的那人也不再是冬日战士。他只是Steve Rogers，而他也只是Bucky Barnes。  
他们属于彼此。  
Steve将Bucky放下来。弯曲的双腿太久没有接触地面，Bucky踉跄了一下，而Steve稳稳地扶住了他，并将他转过身，从背后插入他。  
他们的上衣已经不知所踪，Steve的胸肌贴着他的肩胛骨，那坚硬而健美的胸肌，Bucky无法形容自己到底有多爱它们。  
天空有些蒙蒙亮，星星的光芒逐渐黯淡了下去，大约不久之后就会迎来日出。  
Bucky的额头贴在玻璃上，那玻璃上有刚才汗湿的头发留下的水渍。Steve揉捏着他的臀瓣，不停地撞击着，Bucky被顶的不住地摇晃，像是遇见暴风雨的小船，  
先前倒进去的润滑剂早已被摩擦成了泡沫，混着肠液被阴茎翻搅着，有些甚至从穴口滴落。  
有辆晚归的车从街道上驶过，车灯照亮Bucky的脸，然后很快地滑过，消失不见。Bucky并不担心有人会窥见他与Steve，室内足够黑暗，是极好的隐藏地点，他有无数次在这样黑暗的室内架起狙击枪，瞄准暴露在天光下的人，一枪毙命。  
Bucky想起昨晚与Steve一起坐在街角喝着啤酒，看晚霞湮灭，星光漫天，而此时星光消逝，东方破晓。  
在躲避着Steve的两年里Bucky常常会读书，他忘记自己是在什么书里读到过这样的描写，晚霞消失后可以看星星，而朝霞消失后，就只剩下光天化日下的现实了。②  
光天化日下的现实，多么残酷。  
Bucky忍不住地流泪，他吸着鼻子想要忍住，然而无功而返，身后的抽插已经足够他应接不暇，这井喷似的泪水更让他手足无措。  
冬日战士是不应该流眼泪的，那样会显得脆弱，脆弱的人难以活下来。  
Bucky Barnes是不应该流眼泪的，那样会显得无能，无能的人无法保护他身后的Steve Rogers。  
Bucky捂住自己的眼，他的额头用力地抵着玻璃，太阳已经从地平线上缓缓地升了起来，光线透过指缝撒进半睁的眼中，是那么的刺眼。  
他不愿让Steve看见他的眼泪，但Steve仍然注意到了。  
Steve扳过Bucky的下巴，吻上他，然后看见泪水从那手掌下流出，顺着脸颊滑落，他伸出舌去舔，将那咸咸的液体舐去。  
“你哭了，Bucky。”Steve握着Bucky颤抖着的右手腕，将它移开，然后看见那双湖泊似的眼睛里充盈着泪水，眼眶绯红，长长的睫毛上凝着泪珠，细微的颤动着，像是蝴蝶的翅膀。  
Bucky回吻着Steve，那蓝中带绿的眼睛是那么的温柔而坚强，一滴泪珠从中滑落，之后是许多滴，像汩汩山泉，顺着那如雕像般英俊的面颊流淌下来，而蓝眼睛的主人似乎对此毫无自觉。  
Bucky几乎是破涕为笑，伸手为Steve拭去那眼泪，然后朝着Steve摊开手掌，“你也哭了，Steve。”  
Steve用力地抱着Bucky，胯下的力道似乎要把他捣碎似的，Bucky因此而呜咽出声，但仍然扭着腰迎合。  
“只是太阳光，太刺眼了。”Bucky听见Steve说。  
Bucky感到Steve射在了他的身体里，抵着他深处的那点，精液冲刷着内壁。  
然后他也射了出来，射在玻璃窗上，乳白色的液体糊在透明的玻璃上，折射出太阳的光芒。  
日出了。

＊

Bucky坐在那白色的仪器里，身上穿着的白色背心遮不住几小时前Steve留下的痕迹。  
陛下交代了几句，然后识趣地走开，将空间留给两人。  
Bucky冲着Steve笑着，仿佛他并不是数小时前流泪的那人，而那双略有些红肿的双眼出卖了他，“一旦你们找到方法，我就会醒来。”  
Steve握着Bucky的右手，他又露出了那副Steve Rogers特有的纠结表情，“Bucky，我们可以去一个没有人的地方，没有Hydra，没有Shield，没有复仇者……”  
“Steve……”Bucky打断了他。  
“听着，我知道很多人烟稀少的地方，你觉得约克角半岛怎么样？”  
“Steve！”Bucky无奈地望着那个金发男子，“我以为我们已经商量好了？”  
Steve无言，他当然知道这一切抵抗都是徒劳。  
Bucky捏了捏他的手，抬头吻上他，干燥而温暖的唇轻轻地贴着Steve的唇，小心翼翼地安抚着。  
“别担心，我很快就会回来。”Bucky说。  
“我等你，”Steve点着头，他捧着Bucky的脸，用力地吻着他，“还有，我爱你。”  
“我知道，”Bucky笑着，回吻着他，“我也是。”  
“You're a punk.”  
“Jerk.”

人是种很奇怪的生物，总在已预知的灾难降临前格外惶恐，却在灾难降临时格外平静。  
躺进那台机器时，Bucky甚至是微笑着的。

他看见窗外立着的黑豹雕像，和窗前的Steve。  
屋外阳光很好，稍微有些刺眼。  
于是他眯起眼，看见Steve也是那样凝视着他。  
Bucky对他笑了笑，然后闭上眼。  
熟悉的凉意袭来，但他并不感到畏惧。  
因为他知道，当他再次睁开眼时，无论黄昏或是黎明，Steve还会在这里，等待着他的归来。

 

-FIN-

①《普罗米修斯》中的梗，法鲨饰演的机器人David总是梳着和队长一样油亮的二八开。  
②《三体：黑暗森林》中罗辑和他幻想中的角色的对话。


	4. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果想要清除Bucky大脑里洗脑的痕迹，他们就必须抹去并重写他的记忆。

Steve常常会去看望Bucky，在那个屋子里，隔着玻璃望着他。  
玻璃上结着冰花，花纹细致而繁复。  
有时因为贴的太近，玻璃会他的呼吸而晕起一团雾气，他便在那上面涂抹出Bucky的名字，然后又用手掌抹去，徒留手里一滩水渍。  
Steve从未尝试过这样长久的等待。  
等待，这与找寻不同，很不相同。找寻着Bucky的两年里，他笃信着Bucky就在这世界的某个角落，心里存着一丝希望。而此时Bucky就在那里，在那个白色的仪器里，沉睡着，双眼紧闭，身体冰凉。  
等待比找寻更加的折磨人。  
生物学当然不是美国队长的强项，他不懂那些洗脑带来的东西究竟怎样才能除去，他只知道T'Challa每次来时只会对他摇摇头，然后对他说，“耐心，cap.”  
是啊，当一个人不能拥有时，他所能做的就只剩下等待了。

*

Steve一直住在那间他们曾经共同生活过几天的屋子里。  
芍药花早已凋谢，空空的瓶子摆在桌上，熊还好好地靠在沙发上，倚着软软的靠垫。  
他曾迎来过几位访客，比如此时与穿着便装的Clint在街角的店里喝酒。  
他们不提起沉睡着的那人，只聊些有的没的。  
Clint已经喝得烂醉，他摇晃着杯子里的威士忌，看那冰块沉沉浮浮，“退休的日子真是无聊透顶。臭小子们总让我教他们射箭，但是，你知道，我一点也不想让他们碰那鬼玩意儿。”  
“别剥夺孩子们的好奇心，做个满足他们的好父亲，Clint。”Steve是不容易喝醉的，四倍的新陈代谢让他无法享用这被无数人视作麻醉药的液体。  
“嘿你知道吗，我可一点也不想让他们干我这行，别的随便什么都好。”  
“可事情往往并不会像你所想的那样发展。”  
“是啊，墨菲定律。”  
“那是什么？”  
“以前我电影里听来的玩意儿，如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。”  
“听起来很玄乎。”  
“谁知道呢。”

*

这个靠近赤道的国家没有太过明显的四季之分，因而也没有什么春去秋来之说，Steve只能通过一页页翻过的日历牌才能感受到时间的流逝。  
他曾经计划过他与醒来后的Bucky的日子，他不再去拯救世界，而Bucky也不再需要逃离。  
直到T'Challa告诉他，他们只有通过抹去并重写Bucky的记忆才能去掉洗脑的全部东西。  
Steve好像被什么东西击穿了脑袋。墨菲定律，Clint与他闲聊时无意间提起的东西，竟然变成了现实。  
如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。

那晚Steve梦见Bucky，在那张他们曾经耳鬓厮磨过寥寥几天的床上。  
梦里的Bucky骑在他身上，手臂依然断着，仰着头，咬着嘴唇，吞下他胯下的东西。  
窗帘大敞着，月光洒在Bucky的身上，他的身体看起来是那么白皙而健壮。  
Bucky的手臂撑着他的胸口，低着头，胯部上下动作着。  
有液体滴在他的胸口，似乎是汗水，但那液体不住地滴落，又显然是眼泪。  
他伸出手想要抬起Bucky的脸，为他拭去眼泪，或许再给他一个吻，却在即将触碰到的那一刻清醒过来。  
没有Bucky，没有眼泪，甚至没有清冷的月光，只有胯下的东西硬的发痛,和过分清醒的大脑。  
他钻进浴室，给自己打一个手枪。  
但甚至连浴室里也充满了另一个人的痕迹，插在同一个玻璃杯里的两支牙刷倚在一起，摆放在水池边镜子前。  
空气中飘荡的气味还恋恋不散，往事历历在目，——Steve当然忘不了Bucky曾经跪在这面镜子前的模样。  
这个手枪打得漫长而干涩。

*

人们都知道内战后美国队长就消失了，只留下他的盾牌，躺在复仇者大厦里。  
但人们并不知道，他们的队长早已不在乎那个如雷贯耳的称号，更别提那块盾牌。  
他单枪匹马劫持监狱，救出他的战友们，那些本该被无罪释放的人们。  
他的战友们，各自背负着不尽相同的过去，大多充溢着痛苦。  
他们被称为超级英雄，但在不为人知的地方，他们的双手早已沾满了鲜血。  
Steve常想，如果没有血清，如果没有参与到那场战争，他的人生会怎样。  
大概是和Bucky在一起，住在布鲁克林的屋子里，做普通的工作，过普通的日子，然后慢慢老去。  
成为美国队长，让他得到了全世界的赞誉，但也失去了许多重要的东西。  
如果说人一生所遭受的痛苦是一条潺潺流淌的溪流，那复仇者们所遭受的大概就是一条河，宽阔而奔流不止。  
那么Bucky呢，Bucky所承受的痛苦，恐怕就是大海了吧，浩淼无边，有着将一切吞噬的力量。全世界的厄运仿佛都找上了这个可怜的小伙子，折磨他，却不杀死他。  
而聪明的人类竟然没有发明一种衡量痛苦的指标。痛苦，没有计量单位。  
所以，所有失意的倒霉人都以为自己是世界上最可怜的那一个。  
但是Bucky没有，他的Bucky从不因为过去而失控，也从不否认自己做过的一切。  
他的Bucky是那么的坚强，坚强到他的痛苦只被Steve察觉到。  
而那个坚强的人最终的救赎竟然是被重写记忆。

*

Hydra没有给他任何选择，就将他变成了Winter Soldier。  
Hydra覆灭，世界同样也没有给他任何选择，就将他指认为十恶不赦的罪犯。  
但Steve不同，他决定给Bucky选择。  
T'Challa吩咐医护人员将Bucky解冻，然后留下他们两人。  
Steve从没有一刻像现在这样期待别人的拒绝，他希望看到Bucky恼怒，听见他说不。  
但是Bucky没有，他坐在床沿边，弓着腰，笑着看着身旁的Steve，然后说，“好。”  
“为什么！”Steve几乎是吼着说出这个单词，他讨厌Bucky这样的坦然，讨厌他这样的全盘接纳，就好像是他已经经历过了世界上最痛苦的事情，任何将要发生的一切他都可以接受。  
“这是我最好的归宿，忘却一切，做一个普通的人。”就像七十年前他们没有参加过那场噩梦一样的战争，就像他们从未分开。  
“如果可以，我希望那之后我还可以认识你，还叫作Bucky。”Bucky的右手覆上Steve的左手，然后握紧。

 

Steve谢绝了改写记忆时将自己写入其中的建议，医护人员不解，那位黑人女性抬头问他，“你难道不希望他醒来时就认为自己是你的恋人吗？”  
Steve摇头，“不，既然他已经决定，我愿意给他再一次选择的机会。”  
选择他是否要与他相遇，与他相爱。

*

Bucky醒来，在医院的普通病床上。  
他被告知自己在刚刚经历过一场车祸中失去了他的左臂，而医生替他换上了金属义肢。  
很快他康复出院，回到一家出版社工作，担任翻译。  
他的双亲早逝，暂时单身，因而并无牵挂。  
某个清晨他坐在出版社楼下的咖啡店里吃一块沾有枫糖浆的煎饼时，一个金发男子推门而入。  
那人穿着白色的紧身T恤，胸口的布料被汗水浸湿，他坐在Bucky的邻桌，点了一杯牛奶，仰头喝着。  
明明只是第一次遇见，Bucky却觉得他有种莫名的亲近感，于是他不禁盯着他那因为吞咽而滚动的喉结看了很久，直到那人放下杯子，接过他那有些过分热切的目光。  
“……嘿，我是Bucky。”Bucky伸出右手，扬起一个微笑。  
“Steve，Steve Rogers。”那人也伸出右手，与他相握，笑着看着他，蓝色的眼睛深邃而迷人，眼尾甚至带着笑纹。  
“我在楼上的出版社工作，啊，是个翻译。”  
“我住在对面的屋子里，你知道，插画师并不需要每天去公司报道。”  
“所以，幸会？”  
“幸会。”

 

-FIN-


End file.
